The present inventive subject matter relates generally to computers. In particular, the inventive subject matter relates to processing data.
In recent years, companies that are doing business internationally offer information on their products or services to their customers in various countries in various languages. In practice, a web page can be viewed in various languages on the web sites of such companies. This is highly convenient. On the other hand, large amounts of information are provided on the web sites and are updated day to day, so the translation work of such information requires a great amount of manpower and cost. Under these circumstances, it is conceivable that if machine translation, whose accuracy has been improved in recent years, is applicable to such translation work, the translation efficiency will be improved.